bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Don Kanonji
Bleach volume #5, Don Kanoji character profile, also known the stage names of Bleach volume #5, Don Kanoji character profile and Don Kanonji (ドン・観音寺, Don Kanonji), is a Human, is a TV-star that hosts the popular show Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip (ぶらり霊場突撃の旅, Burari Reijō Totsugeki no Tabi), often referred to simply as Cazh Soul (ぶら霊, Bura Tama). Appearance Befitting his personality, Don Kanonji has an equally eccentric appearance. He is a tall, thin man of a tan complexion, with braided black hair and a thin matching moustache. His attire is flashy, consisting of a black suit with a white fur collar, and red undershirt. His pants and shoes are black as well, and Kanonji wears a black cape with red lining, as well as a fur-lined black hat with SP on it. Overall, he resembled a stage magician.Bleach Chapter 27 He later made slight alterations to the outfit; he kept the cape, however, his shoulders were now white, and he lost the red undershirt, wearing a black jumpsuit with a golden belt that had kanji emblazoned on it. His footwear is now lined in fur, and his hat changed, losing the fur and gaining a large "D".Bleach chapter 411 Personality Don Kanonji is as eccentric as his outfit, with a loud, energetic personality befitting a stage performer. His signature catchphrases — and — are in English''Bleach'' chapter 27, and he uses the occasional English exclamation such as "Ouch".Bleach chapter 412 Despite his showboating, Kanonji is, in fact, a well-meaning individual. Kanonji takes his role as a hero seriously, believing that he is a role-model for children, and teaches them the value of courage in the face of dangerous situations.Bleach chapter 31 This extends even to situations when he is not televised, as Kanonji willingly stood up to a Hōgyoku-enhanced Sōsuke Aizen, saving Ichigo's friends and initially refusing to flee, simply because he is a hero to children.Bleach chapter 412 When Kanonji realized that his attempts at "exorcism" were in fact simply resulting in the creation of Hollows, he was mortified at his own actions.Bleach chapter 32 Kanonji proved to be the type of person who is capable of learning and taking a lesson to heart; after finding out his method of exorcism sped up the process of Hollowfication, Don Kanonji completely altered his methods. He now aids Souls in losing their lingering regrets through conversation.Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You History Don Kanonji spent time oversees modeling, before returning to Japan and taking up his current career.Bleach volume #5, Don Kanoji character profile Story Substitute Shinigami Arc Fake Karakura Town Arc Kanonji arrives in time to save Tatsuki Arisawa, who was being threatened by the Hōgyoku-enhanced Sōsuke Aizen. Despite eventually being overcome by Aizen's immense Spiritual Pressure, Kanonji stands his ground, intending to fight Aizen despite his massive disadvantage. Rushing the former Captain, Kanonji's suicidal assault is interrupted by Rangiku Matsumoto.Bleach chapter 411 Despite his insistence that he fight Aizen, Rangiku forces Kanonji to take Tatsuki and her friends and leave the area. As they escape, Tatsuki forces Kanonji to release her, and they meet up with Keigo Asano, holding a Zanpakutō. He takes them to Mizuiro Kojima and Chizuru Honshō.Bleach chapter 412 They meet up with the others, and while Kanonji vies for respect from Tatsuki, Aizen manages to catch up to them. With Mizuiro's quick thinking, the group attempts to escape, but all efforts are for naught. Zennosuke Kuromadani arrives, releasing his Shikai with his retrieved Zapakutō as Kanonji and the group attempt to escape.Bleach chapter 413''Bleach'' chapter 414 The Spiritual Pressure of Aizen's new form completely overwhelms Kanonji and the group, but Ichigo's timely arrival saves them all.Bleach chapter 416 When Ichigo notices the group, he tells them to stay pout, forcibly moving Aizen away.Bleach chapter 417 The Lost Substitute Shinigami Arc Don Kanonji would continue producing his show after the defeat of Aizen.Bleach chapter 434 Spirits Are Forever With You Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: Don Kanonji possesses a degree of spiritual power, being spiritually aware enough to see Souls, and can perform basic techniques that utilize Reiryoku. A testament to his Spiritual Power, however, was his ability to withstand Sōsuke Aizen's Spiritual Pressure for longer than other Humans, such as Tatsuki Arisawa, to the point that Aizen himself commended Kanonji for the feat.Bleach chapter 411 *'Spiritual Sense:' Kanonji is noted to be skilled in Spiritual Sense, as he sensed the spike in Hollow activity in Karakura Town when Ichigo and Uryū had their duel, despite being 30 kilometers away.Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With YouBleach volume #5, Volume Sketch : Kanonji's secret technique, which releases a ball of reishi''Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You II'' that explodes with immense force.Bleach chapter 32 Weaknesses Lack of Skill: While he possesses spiritual power, Don Kanonji is weaker than a majority of other individuals. He is not a capable fighter, and lacks a repertoire of skills, with his only notable traits being the Cannonball and his astute Spiritual Sense.Bleach: Spirits Are Forever With You Battles The following are battles that Shrieker has participated in directly: #'Ichigo Kurosaki and Don Kanonji vs. the Demi Hollow' ( ).Bleach chapter 32 Trivia *According to Tite Kubo, Don Kanonji's singular talent is to be able to bite off the top and bottom of an .Bleach volume #5, Don Kanoji character profile References Category:Humans Category:Males